


Soul Divide

by kadikim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim
Summary: Do Kyungsoo comes from a long line of Soul Weavers, a group of people who have the ability to divide their souls into fragments and transfer—Weave—these fragments into another being, thereby making it their Familiar.Kim Jongin is your average human. And, in Kyungsoo’s opinion, not exactly the kind of Familiar that suits a pureblood Weaver like him. But, apparently, Kyungsoo’s opinion doesn’t matter because it was Jongin who came out of his portal during the summoning ceremony.And thus begins a lifetime bond between this unlikely pair.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Soul Divide

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the animé, Zero no Tsukaima. Although I really couldn’t remember the animé since I watched it years ago already.  
> Tbh, the term Weaver makes me cringe. But I couldn’t think of any alternative. TToTT  
> Also, I’m not sure if this will have mature scenes—cough smut cough—so I’m not gonna rate this M at the moment. Besides, I don’t wanna get your hopes up because I’m an awkward potato who probably can't smut (I haven’t tried yet so I never really know).

Jongin was watching his reflection at the dance studio’s floor-to-ceiling mirror when it happened.

It’s close to midnight and his companions had long since left the room. But being the star dancer for this weekend’s recital has him clocking in more practice time.

He had stopped dancing for a while when he noticed something doesn’t feel quite right. His reflection looked blurry at the edges and there seemed to be a faint light—so faint that he’s in doubt whether it’s actually there—coming from the mirror. He’s probably just dizzy but he approached the mirror nonetheless, hoping to check if there’s anything wrong with his eyesight.

He was less than a foot away from his reflection when he felt an unseen force tugging at him, pulling him towards the mirror which was now emitting a bright blue light. If Jongin believed in magic, he’d think it’s a portal of some sort. But he doesn’t believe in magic and whoa—

The first thing that assaulted him when he regained his senses is the pungent scent of the hard earth squishing his left cheek. He blinked his eyes open, finding himself in a dark, foggy place which is definitely not the dance studio. _Did I just pass through a portal?_

He stood up, looking around the place which was bare of any living creatures. Or so he thought. He was just about to walk aimlessly—anywhere, wherever his feet lead him to—when he spotted a boy who looks no older than he is but just a bit shorter. The boy has pale skin, wide eyes and heart-shaped lips. Under any other circumstances, he’d find the boy attractive but right now he’s terrified out of his wits.

“State your name,” the pale boy ordered, eyeing him up and down.

“K-Kim Jongin,” he managed to squeak out. He tried to back away when he noticed that the boy was moving closer towards him but he found himself rooted to the spot.

His reaction made the boy smirk. “You must know that resistance is futile. So just let me get this over with.” With that, the boy placed a hand over Jongin’s chest, just above his heart.

The boy then began muttering words that Jongin couldn’t understand. But after several minutes the boy reverted back into English. “I bind thee to my powers. We are now one in soul, one in goal. Wait. Or is that supposed to be one in goal, one in soul? Oh heck what is—”

A searing light momentarily blinded Jongin and he had to close his eyes. When he opened them, he’s back at the dance studio. Lying on the cold floor at past one o’clock in the morning.

Did he just have a dream about a boy with wide eyes and heart-shaped lips? He’s probably getting too tired from practice that he’s starting to have weird dreams.

He decided to take a shower to clear his head. He had just gotten his shirt off when he noticed a bright blue light glowing brightly from where the lavatory mirror is supposed to be. He should run, he really should, but he found himself nearing the light instead, almost like a moth drawn to it. He reached out his hand, even if his mind was screaming at him not to, and was transported to the same dark, foggy place he was in his previous dream. _Or not a dream_ , he told himself of the possibility.

“Why are you shirtless?” the boy from before exclaimed, eyes getting comically wider and a pink blush staining his cheeks.

“I-I was supposed to be getting a shower,” he explained, arms automatically folding over his chest.

“Uh… Right. Anyway, I don’t think you can go back to showering right now. You have to let me finish the ceremony first. Even though I don’t really want to because you’re a _human_.” The way he said human made it seem like it’s a bad thing to be one and Jongin couldn’t help but to lower his gaze.

The boy sighed. “Oh well. But I guess I’m stuck with you. And put your arms on your sides.”

Jongin complied immediately, afraid of the idea that he might piss off the boy if he refuse even though he feels embarrassed at the display of his body. The boy chanted the same foreign words he did the first time, placing his hand once again on Jongin’s chest. But the words in English were now slightly different, the boy correcting his previous mistake. “Kim Jongin, we are now one in goal, one in soul. From now on, you are Do Kyungsoo’s. You are now my Familiar, the one to protect and serve me at all cost. From now on, everyone you’ve encountered prior to this summoning will forget you. You are now Kai and you are not to reveal your real name to anyone else.”

There was another burst of searing light. But this time, he didn’t open his eyes to the sight of the dance studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s it for the prologue. How did you find it? :) Please do let me know your thoughts. Please also let me know if you found mistakes so I can fix them. And, if you’ve managed to read up to this, then thank you. :)
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


End file.
